


King of Anything

by knittingknerdy



Series: Kalidescope Heart [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I really loved writing this, hate to love tropes, random thugs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8276063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knittingknerdy/pseuds/knittingknerdy
Summary: Steve tries to convince you to join the Avengers.  You try to convince him to leave you alone





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am participating in @mrs-squirrel-chester‘s album fan fiction challenge. I am using Sara Bareilles’ album Kaleidoscope Heart. Entry number four. I really loved writing this.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KpEATgbZvXk

You sit at the table, mindlessly staring out of the window. His eyes are on you.  Once again he is here trying to convince you to join the Avengers.  That you would be safer with them at the tower.  You take another sip of the coffee to curb the urge to speak your mind.  

 

You live in Hell’s Kitchen, which has become a hotbed of vigilante activity in the past few months.  He tries explaining that the area isn’t safe, that these vigilantes are just drawing more criminal activity to the area.  They were dangerous and out of control.

 

Little did he know that you were one of those vigilantes.  

 

You set down your coffee.  “Listen, it seems you have opinions about this, and you’re entitled to them, but I don’t care.  Thank you for the coffee, and your time, but I’d rather not waste anymore of mine.”  You stand to go.

 

His hand rests on my arm. “I’m just trying to keep you safe.”  

 

You laugh.  “I hate to break it to you, but there’s no one here to save.”

 

He dropped his hand, but stood in your way.  “You can be so much more than this.  You are going to get yourself or someone else killed.” 

 

You had wondered if he suspected you were one of the vigilantes.  Apparently he did.  “Who cares if you disagree?  You aren’t me, so stop telling me who I’m supposed to be.  Who died and made you king of anything?”  

 

You shouldered past him and out into the street.  You knew he would follow you home.  He fell into step next to you.  The walk was quiet, you knew if you spoke again it would just be more yelling.  

 

Steve always got under your skin.  You never knew why.  But from the first moment you laid eyes on him, you wanted to punch him in his perfect teeth. And as soon as you had opened your mouth, it appeared the feeling was mutual.  

 

You tried the Avengers thing.  It took approximately 20 minutes into a mission to realize that you couldn’t take orders from Steve. That didn’t go well.  So you backed off.  That also didn’t go well.  At least once a week, you found Steve lurking around.  He would try to convince you to come back.  You would tell him no.  He would yell at you and you would yell back.  

 

“Why do you follow me every time?”  Your anger bubbled over this time and you couldn’t keep from snapping at him.  

 

“It’s dark and it’s a dangerous part of town.  I just want to make sure you get home safe.”  He turned to you and ran a hand through his hair.  You could see how frustrated he was by the set of his jaw.  

 

“I’m fine!  I’m a trained- oof!”  Your rant was cut short as four men you hadn’t noticed pushed the both of you into an alley.  

 

“Give us your money.” One of the thugs yelled as he brandished a gun.  

 

You sighed.  You could feel his righteousness before you even glanced at Steve. “Don’t.”

 

“Don’t, what?  This is exactly what I was talking about.”

 

“Well, maybe if the Avengers would focus more on the town they live in rather than situations halfway across the world, I could walk home at night without worrying about shit like this.”  You gestured wildly at the men in front of you, who were honestly confused at the fact that the two of you were arguing instead of doing what they asked.  “But you don’t, so we have to take care of it.”  

 

A different man took a step towards you.  “Hey, did you hear what he said?” 

 

“Yes.”  And within a moment you had disarmed him and dropped him to the ground.  You brandished the gun at the other three.  “Anyone else want to try?”

 

These criminals seemed to be a special brand of stupid because after considering their options for a moment, the three of them rushed you.  Of course that put Steve at their backs.  

 

After a short scuffle and a few shots fired that you hoped wouldn’t attract the police, you noticed you were the only one standing.  “Steve?”  You noticed him lying on the ground and rushed over to kneel by him.  “Dammit, Steve.  How did you get shot by a bunch of thugs?”  

 

“They were aiming at you.”  

 

Your heart jumped into your throat.  He had gotten shot instead of you. 

 

“And you said you didn't need saving.”  Steve’s face contorted into something in between a smirk and a grimace.  

 

“I will leave you here to die in this alley.” You huffed in annoyance but moved again to help him up when he groaned in pain.  “Come on, I have medical supplies in my apartment.”  Thankfully, the shot didn’t seem to hit anything vital.  You had no idea how you would have dragged him two more blocks.  It was hard enough holding him up as he stumbled.  At least for once, the shitty elevator in your building was working.  At least something was going right about today.

 

You unceremoniously dumped Steve on the couch and grabbed your kit.  “Here, take a swig of this.  It will make this a bit less painful.”  You gestured to him with a bottle.  

 

He took a swig, but added, “It won’t work on me.  Regular pain medicine won’t, doesn’t, what the hell was in that.”  Steve looked at the bottle in confusion before he slumped into the couch.  

 

“I’ve told you.  You aren’t the first super hero I’ve patched up.  I’ve stocked my kit accordingly.  Shirt off.”  

 

“Yes ma’am.”  Steve leaned forward and pulled the t-shirt over his head, but not before winking at you.  “I feel like I’m drunk.  I haven’t felt like this since before they made me all big.”  He gestured sloppily at himself before sinking back into the couch.  

 

You sat next to Steve and leaned in to inspect the bullet wound.  It was just below his collarbone and a quick check of the area made it seem like it hadn’t hit anything too important.  As you gently wiped away the blood, Steve gasped.

 

“Sorry.  I’ll try to be gentle.”

 

“It’s cold.”  He slurred.

 

Steve turned his head to look at you and you realized his face was entirely too close.  Steve seemed to realize it too because he smiled.  You hadn’t seen him smile like that before and it was unnerving.  

 

“What?”  You grabbed your tweezers and braced yourself to dig out the bullet.  

 

“You’re pretty.”  He smiled again.

 

“Being nice won’t make this hurt less.”  He hissed in pain as you dug into the wound.  Thankfully it only took a second to find the bullet and remove it.  

 

“Fuck that hurt.”  

 

Your eyes widened in shock at his exclamation.  “Is Captain America allowed to say those sorts of words?”  You teased.

 

He leaned in close.  So close you could feel his warm breath caress your face.  “Oh darlin’, you have this idea of who I’m supposed to be in your head.  So innocent.  All full of good intentions.  I would welcome the opportunity to prove you wrong.”  

 

You pushed back from Steve, turning to dig through your supplies.  Using it as an excuse to fight off the feelings boiling inside of you.  You gasped as he grabbed your shoulder to turn you back to him.  

 

“I, I need to stitch up your shoulder.”  You could barely form words as you stared into his eyes.  

 

Steve grabbed your hand and slowly lifted it to press against his chest.  Where the wound was already closing up.  He felt warm and firm under your touch and you could feel his muscles twitch as you brushed your fingers over his skin.  You were so focused on the feel of him under your hand, you jumped when he spoke.

 

“All healed, see.  You’re good at playin’ doctor.  Although maybe it could use a test, make sure it still works.”  

 

“What do you-”  Your words were cut off by a squeal as he grabbed you around the waist and moved you to sit on his lap.  His lips were nearly on yours when you pushed away.  “The medicine.  You’re not thinking clearly.  We shouldn’t.”  

 

“Look at you defending my honor.  Truth is, it wore off about 30 seconds after you pulled out that bullet.  And I’ve been wanting to do this for a lot longer than that.”  

 

Any more protests you could think of were quickly shut down by the feel of his lips on yours.  You melted into his touch as his fingertips danced under the hem of your shirt

 

“This won't convince me to join the avengers.” You try to say convincingly as he kisses down your jawline.  

 

“I stopped trying to do that a long time ago.”  He says into the skin of your neck.

 

“What?” you exclaimed. “But you kept tracking me down for coffee?“ You leaned yourself back again to look at him.

 

“I wanted to see you.”  

 

“You could have asked me out instead of going through all this drama.” 

 

“Would you have said yes?” Steve asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

“I don't know.” 

 

“Exactly. This worked out perfectly.”  He smirked and pulled you closer.

 

You narrowed your eyes at him. “You got shot.“

 

“But I still got to kiss you.” 

 

“You're an idiot,” you whispered before crashing your lips to his. 


End file.
